kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World)
: One of the Riders who fight in the Kamen Rider Trial of the World of Ryuki, Zolda uses the power of his Contract Monster Magnugiga. He is a public prosecutor who sees Natsumi guilty for the murder of Reiko Momoi. Character History Zolda is first seen fighting Kamen Rider Tiger, removing him from the trial, with his Giga Launcher. He is later seen firing his Giga Cannon at Decade and Knight, throwing both of them out of the Mirror World. What happens to him after that point is unknown. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (15 t) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7 seconds *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 10 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Magnugiga': 6000 AP (300 t) *'Giga Launcher': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Giga Cannon': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Giga Armor': 3000 GP (150 t) *'Giga Tector': 1000 GP (50 t) *'Giga Horn': 2000 AP (100 t) *'End Of World': 7000 AP (350 t) One can transform into Kamen Rider Zolda using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Magnugiga. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 6. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Identity *Like other A.R. Ryuki Riders that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, neither his real identity or his full name was never revealed by Toei, but he only appeared in suit and voice. Notes *Since the original Zolda, Shuichi Kitaoka, was already a lawyer; the alternate universe Zolda is the only one of the A.R Ryuki Riders to share the same profession as the original. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World References Footnotes Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Card Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Antiheroes